Cold Little Kitty Paws
by Virago
Summary: Cute, WAFF. A cold CattieBrie runs to Drizzt's room for some warmth and the two get a wee bit more than both of them bargined for. Contains lots of fuzzy kittons!


**Cold Little Kitty Paws**

_A/N: Ok, I know that perhaps I shouldn't have wrote this considering all the other fics that I have to finish but times can get pretty boring over here in the desert, specially being stranded in a broken down truck with a laptop and a few unintelligent people to talk to. Which one is the better company? The laptop by far. So, here we are with a little snit-bit to keep me entertained until we get the tow truck up and running. _

_Please be kind, this is my first Forgotten Realms story and I am fairly new to the world of Drizzt. I just started reading the books mid October time frame..._

_Warnings: Cute, Drizzt/Cattie-Brie fluff, WIFF (I am actually an Entreri/Drizzt fan but I thought I could take a break from Yaoi and write something else for once. _.

_Reviews are worshipped with all my heart! ::hint hint::_

It was cold, unusually freezing actually, and Cattie-Brie thought if she didn't get some heat soon she was sure to snap her poor toes off with out any pain. Well no pain unless they thawed that is. She huddled under her thick blankets and listened to the sound of her teeth chattering. So loud the noise was that she thought they too might break off with the shear force of the vibration they were causing.

She peeked her head out from underneath the covers and gave the door her most evil look, speculating weather or not she could make a made dash for the elf's room before her feet got stuck solid to the stone floor. She took a deep breath, gathering fuzzy blankets around her and before she could think anymore of it she jumped and dove for her door. She grasped the door handle and damn near tore the door from the stone before she let go and sprinted down the hall to her dearest friend's door, not even bothering to shut her own door as she made her mad dash.

She grasped the other's door handle and ran in, "Drizzt!" her cry was the only warning that the drow had before she launched herself and dove under the ranger's covers trying to find the warm body to cuddle next to, her own blankets adding to the pile of covers. But no body heat could be found under the dark elf's linen, as a matter a fact the bed was quite cold. Cattie poked her head out from under this mound, her hair in a wild mess as she saw her friend tumble to the floor and land in an ungraceful heap on the stone floor, "Drizzt?"

The ranger groaned, trying to deicide which to rub first, his head that he hit the ceiling with or his butt that absorbed the most of his impact from his fall from the ceiling. "_Vith_," he quietly cursed and rubbed his head with one hand and his sore hip with the other, eyeing Cattie-Brie all the while.

Cattie-Brie just stared at him then ran her eyes up to the drow's wooden wardrobe that he was obviously standing on when she ran into the room with no warning what so ever. "Whacha doin'?" the woman asked, trying to sound her most innocent.

Drizzt slowly stood up and shook his head, "I should be asking you that, Cattie-Brie. You are after all, in my room."

The human smiled and pulled the blankets tighter around her so that only her hair and eyes showed through the fuzziness, "It's too cold in me room, I wanna sleep with ye and Guen."

He arched an eyebrow at the strange woman and then shook his head, white hair falling thickly across his shoulder before he shrugged and climbed the wooden dresser once more, "Humans," he muttered under his breath.

Cattie eyed him suspiciously, "Whacha doin'?" she asked once more, this time more than a little curious when the drow ranger slipped a hand and then an arm threw a small hole in his ceiling and started to make soft cooing sounds.

A few more minutes passed before Drizzt moved, shifting his body and slowly bringing his arm out of the hole. He smiled at Cattie-Brie and turned his body before she could see what he carried.

"Whacha got there, Drizzt?" she inquired annoyed that her friend wasn't answering any of her questions.

He smiled at her once more and winked before he dropped down to the stone floor, his bare feet not making a sound when he landed. "It's a surprise," he said when he walked over to the human woman and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Cattie-Brie did a slight bounce on the bed, feeling like a child again, "What is it?" she asked, "show me, please." She pouted, giving Drizzt her best cow eyes.

The elf smiled and opened his arms to her gently taking the small thing and holding it out to her. Blue eyes widened and she let a soft squeal before quickly untangling her arms from the covers and taking the animal from her dearest friend. "How cute!" she whispered, bring the baby kitten so she could kiss its cheek. The small animal mewed and touched her own nose with its own. Cattie gasped and shivered, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "that's cold!"

Drizzt shook his head at the two fast friends and climbed back up the wardrobe to get the rest of the abandoned litter.

A half an hour latter the elf and human sat on the bed and stared at the sixteen kittens making themselves comfy on the drow's bed. "I believe," the dark elf stated, "that I've just been kicked out of my own bed by a bunch of women."

Cattie-Brie giggled and snuggled deeper into the covers, careful not to disturbed the few roaming kittens that had yet to fall asleep, "Hey," she snipped in mock anger, "there's two males in there too!"

Drizzt moved off the bed and grabbed the edge of the covers, "Well excuse me. Now move over, I'm cold." As if to prove his point he quickly snuggled up to Cattie-Brie and put his cold feet against her ankles.

The auburn haired woman squeal, "Artic blast feet!" she cried as sixteen pairs of cat eyes looked their way before getting up and trying to find ways under the blankets themselves.

Drizzt laughed, his eyes squeezing tight as tears threatened to leak through. He took a deep breath and lifted up the blankets for the small ones to come burrow underneath the fluffy, fuzzy warmth. The elf smiled and looked to Cattie-Brie, "Always room for one more, eh?"

Cattie-Brie looked to her drow friend to see what he was talking about, then smiled suddenly when she heard him whisper Guenhwyvar's name and six hundred pounds of black panther soon joined them and the sixteen kittens under the covers of Drizzt Do'Urden's mid-sized bed.

As if the large cat sensed what Drizzt had done it hastily put its back paws on the human woman's bare legs. Once again Cattie shrieked, "Artic blast paws!"

The kittens seemed to think all this a wonderful thing to do and before long Cattie-Brie Battlehammer, Princess of Mithril Hall, adopted daughter or Bruenor Battlehammer, Eighth King of Mithril Hall, found herself getting attacked by sixty-four tiny cold paws and sixteen frozen wet noses. Guen let out a small growl and joined the fun. This was one game that the large ebony cat wouldn't trade the anything in all the Realms to miss.

Drizzt grabbed his sides tightly, laughing all the while Cattie-Brie squealed and shrieked and laughed all at the same time, which by the way turned out to be the most hilarious sound that the drow had ever heard in all of his sixty years. He laughed until tears streaked down his face, he laughed until his lower back started to hurt, and he laughed himself right off the side of the bed.

The kittens and Guenhwyvar stopped their assault on the poor human woman bringing their attention to Drizzt and his two bare feet that now were the only thing still on the bed. Guen seemed to smile and she looked to each baby cat before she pounced off the bed to land solidly on her dearest, most greatest friend's chest and licked him wetly across his cheek. Then the kittens attacked, much in the way that the panther had done only they were still just kittens and most of the came up short to land on his legs and stomach. Four of the speckled felines just gave up and put their paws, cold noses, and scratchy tongues on the bottoms of the ranger's feet.

Then Drizzt jerked and withered about before Cattie-Brie realized that the kittens were tickling her friend's feet. He especially jerked and squealed when a small pink tongue found its way to the junction of Drizzt's toes and feet. "S-s-stop!" he gasped out in between bouts of silent laughter, "P-please!"

The woman had never seen her friend laugh so hard!

The torture of the dark elf continued for a few more minutes before Guen took pity on him and shooed the small ones away and to the floor with large paws and a dark nose. The great cat looked back at the bed before it settled on one of the carpets that rested on the ranger's stone floor by the hearth. The kittens mewed and some tumbled from the bed and curled around the larger animal finding warmth in its great black coat and the still burning fire that heated the drow's room.

Cattie couldn't keep the grin from her face as she peered over the side of the bed at Drizzt, "Are ye ok, me friend?" she asked trying to sound sincere.

The dark elf took a deep breath, brushing away tangled locks of the purest white before climbing into bed to lie next to her. "Just freaking peachy," he grumbled, "but my sides still hurt."

Cattie-Brie leaned over him and smiled, "Aww, is Drizzt worn out?" she inquired with a mock pout.

Drizzt peeked through silted eye lids at her, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

She giggled and rested her head on his chest, rubbing her cheek against the soft worn material of the shirt. Come to think of it, she now just noticed that he wore pants of similar cloth. Not a bad idea, she thought and told herself to reminder herself latter to ask where he got such pants.

She sighed and draped a leg over one of his, trying her damnedest to steal his body heat from him. Clearing her throat she grabbed his arms and put them around her. "There," she stated, "that's better."

Drizzt lifted his head slightly to look at his newly acquired children, all sixteen of them now sleeping snuggled around or on top of Guenhwyvar, who at the time seemed content with the attention that they gave it.

"Drizzt?" the woman voice brought his own attention back to Cattie-Brie.

"Yes, dear?" came the slightly sarcastic reply.

"How did ye know 'bout the kittons in the ceiling?"

The dark elf gave a small laugh, "I heard them, Cattie-Brie. Their mews and cries told me that their mother was gone, never to return. I couldn't just leave them there to freeze."

Cattie smiled and propped herself up on one elbow to look down on her dearest friend's handsome face, "Ye have a good heart Drizzt Do'Urden, do not let anyone tell ye differently."

Drizzt smiled at her and ran the back of his slender fingers down her smooth cheek, "As do you, Cattie-Brie Battlehammer."

She broke into a smile and bent her head to kiss his cheek like he had done to her so many times in the past, "Nah," she gruffed, "ye just me friend so I have to be nice to ye."

Drizzt grinned at her, "Of course," he stated.

Cattie-Brie returned the grin and kissed his other cheek before resting her head back on his chest, "What are we gonna tell me dad?"

That made the drow blink, "About what?" he questioned, now curious at to what the human woman was referring to.

"The kittons, ye silly," she chuckled, "Are just gonna tell him that ye just had sixteen wee kittens one night." The she let out of full grown laugh, "You're a mom now, me friend." She snuggled into his embrace, "But don't worry, I'll be the father."

Drizzt put on a mock frown for the woman, "Why can't I be the father?"

Cattie lifted her head once more to peer at him with shining innocent blue eyes, "Because fathers don't have ticklish feet!" She giggled and batted her eyes at him before placing her head back on her warm and comfy elfin pillow.

Drizzt hugged her close to his body and kissed the top of her head, "Fine, you win this round," he said.

Cattie-Brie yawned around her nod and whispered, "Sleep?"

Drizzt let out a small nod of his own, over half way there already, "Yes."

"G'night then," she whispered to the snoozing drow before following him into the land of dreams.

_owari_


End file.
